A Few Vodka Shots Later
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Craig knows his feelings, but just can't admit them. Luckily Clyde's parties happen to come along, time to get Tweek drunk and have some fun. Rated M for...well if you can't guess it already then you're stupid.


**_Title: A few vodka shots later… _**

**_Summary: Craig knows his feelings, but just can't admit them. Luckily Clyde's parties happen to come along, time to get Tweek drunk and have some fun. Rated M for...well if you can't guess it already then you're stupid._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or vodka, they belong to my Trey and Matt and vodka belongs to… a bartender? _**

Clyde Donovan, a complete party animal, couldn't even hold his alcohol, in fact neither could anyone else in South Park. All different things happened; it had different effects on different people. Who knew alcohol had so much power over someone?

For example: Kenny McCormick got louder and hornier, Kyle Broflovski got reckless, Stan Marsh turned desperate, Craig Tucker turned into an aggressive beast and Tweek Tweak became overpowering and lustful.

Oh no, vodka is far worse than the ordinary bear these teens drink, vodka caused weird things to happen. Mostly to Craig and Tweek. Who knew they had that much sexual tension?

It all started when at Clyde Donovan's house. Traditionally, he would have a small party at his house every Saturday night, not this time. The party was huge; every teenager in town was invited. The invitation read: 'Teens of South Park, you are all invited to a party at my place. This is not going to be an ordinary party, oh no, it's gonna be a wild one! Be at mine for eight if you dare!' He ended the invitation with few smiley faces.

It truly was going to be a 'wild one'.

Everybody turned up on the Friday night, after all nobody could ever miss Clyde's parties; they were far too… brilliant. He had everything, alcohol, drugs, hot girls, anything you'd ever want.

Unfortunately, Craig Tucker didn't want any hot girls, drugs or alcohol. He was finally growing up and it was time for a change. He found himself mildly attracted to a certain twitchy blonde, Tweek. He always knew that there were feelings there, just not as strong.

Craig was one of the first there, and being Clyde's bestfriend, he was allowed in early. He walked in to see Clyde, dressed in half mast trousers, tight at the ass, and a tightish leather jacket, no shirt. His whole chest was exposed to the world, probably another one of his tricks to grab a hot girl.

"Hey Craig, gonna be a great party huh?" Craig couldn't help but stare down at Clyde's impressive chest, impressive indeed. Well he was gay after all.

"Yeah, when will everyone get here?" He asked a little too eagerly. All he wanted was to see Tweek and do it with him, but how was that plan going to work out? Get him so drunk that his lustful side shows through? Or just improvise? Improvise.

"When they get here! Now help me get everything sorted, we only have twenty minutes to get shit sorted before some people start arriving." He said getting bottles of alcohol out of the fridge, and carrying food at the same time. Craig rolled his cloudy blue eyes at Clyde's stupidity of trying to carry glass bottles, food and himself to the table. By the looks of things Clyde has already had abit to drink, as he looked like he was carrying himself across the room, either that or he's just lost his mind and vision.

Once they had both set stuff out guests started to arrive, mainly girls. Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger and Annie Faulk turned up together at bang on eight, all three girls dressed in the sluttiest, most skimpy outfits they could find, they were definitely on a man hunt.

After an hour everyone had turned up and the party was in full swing. Several people were drunk already. Everyone knew Stan Marsh couldn't hold his liquor and always did something rash, in this case, he had Kyle pinned up against the wall making out with him and groping him. Kenny had Butters sat on his lap while feeling his ass, Bebe and Wendy were doing to erotic dancing with Clyde, no surprise there. And Tweek, poor innocent Tweek, he was falling all over the place. He was losing his balance, since he had so much to drink.

"Easy there Tweekers." Craig caught him in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Craig, did I ever tell you how hot you were?" Craig felt his eyes widen, as he stared into coffee coloured ones in front of him.

"Tweek were the hell did that com-"Craig was cut off, by those puffy, red lips pressed against his. It wasn't long before Craig found himself kissing the blonde, his coffee tasting lips. Craig was having way too much fun with this, as was Tweek.

Tweek pulled away after a short time, biting his lip and opening his hazel eyes. A lustful haze took over the smaller boys eyes, as he started to wrap his petite body around Craig's. "Craig, take me upstairs now!" He demanded, rather sexily. It turned Craig on to the point that his pants started to feel uncomfortably tight, tight that it was hurting.

He carried the panting jitterbug up the stairs and rest his body on the bed. He planted small kisses on the boys neck and face, causing the coffee addict to allow a few moans to escape his slightly parted lips. Tweek wrapped his legs around the raven haired male's waist, and started grinding against him, making Craig moan with pleasure. "Tweek!" He screamed out in pleasure, making Tweek smirk and do it several more times until Craig pushed him away.

Craig made his way back up to the twitchy blondes' lips once again, devouring his mouth with his own. This is what he'd always wanted and nothing was going to stop him. He wasn't even the slightest bit drunk; Tweek on the other hand was intoxicated with the famous brew. If Tweek was stone-cold sober it would make this moment, utterly perfect. But it was already as perfect as it was going to get, he was going to have sex with the beautiful, blonde coffee addict beneath him.

Craig took his attention off the smaller boys lip and focused more on ripping off his clothes. He made quick work of them; they were off in a flash. Revealing Tweek's naked body to the world, his paled yet toned chest, his stick thin body turned Craig on even more than he already was.

He left little kisses and bites down the blondes' milky flesh. With each bite Tweek's moans got at least one octave louder, turning Craig on so much that he couldn't take it anymore, he had do something to the beautiful body underneath him. He smirked to himself and started pumping Tweek's throbbing member. "Mmmh Craig." Tweek moaned through his slightly parted lips. Craig could feel a smirk form on his lips as he bobbed his head down, licking the pre-cum off the twitchy blonde's member.

Soon he took all of his manhood into his mouth, sucking harder with each moan Tweek allowed out of his lips. Tweek moved his hand to the silky, raven hair in front of him, tugging ever so lightly. "Craig, I'm gonna-" Craig bobbed his head up quickly, releasing his lips from the boy in front of him. Tweek made a few groans in protest. Why did he stop? I was so close? But Craig couldn't let it be over that quick.

He started to strip himself of his own clothes and root around in Clyde's drawers. "Aha!" He shouted to himself in triumph, holding a small bottle in his slender hands. He squirted a small amount of the liquid in the bottle and rubbing some on himself, then some on the blonde's entrance, making him moan at the sudden contact.

Craig positioned himself at the entrance of the smaller boy, waiting for the 'okay' sign. It wasn't long before he got it, Tweek nodded his head signalling that he was ready. The sky blue eyed male pushed a small amount of himself into the twitchy blonde beneath him, earning a load moan from his actions.

Tweek nodded again, signalling that he was ready for Craig to move. Once he really started to get moving the pain soon ebbed away. Tweek's vision was overtaken by lust, as the pain filled expression contorted to pure pleasure, a blissful shiver went down his spine as he felt himself drawing closer with each thrust, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Craig noticed this rather quickly, and started to pick up the pace, bashing into Tweek's sweet spot each time, earing throaty, pleasure filled moans from his jitterbug.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna-" Before Tweek could even finish his sentence, he released his hot seed all over the bed sheets in front of him, making Craig release inside the small blonde, spilling a little over the each.

Once they had both stopped panting abit and calmed down from their previous activity, they lay there in Clyde's bed, cuddling one another. Craig would occasionally plant small kisses on Tweek's forehead, lips and cheeks, making Tweek giggle and blush.

Everything that had happened was a dream come true to both boys. Everyone thought Craig had no feelings for anyone, well they all thought wrong. He was in love with the small blonde jitterbug, laying in his arms. Now every time he saw that small, fresh face he would feel utter bliss in the pit of his stomach.

**So that wasn't that good, but it was better than I thought it would be:') **

**I'm not gonna do as many South Park stories anymore because I have a knew obsession other than Style&Creek, SPAMANO! LOVE THEM SO MUCH! ROMANO'S SOOOOOO CUTE SO IS SPAIN! R&R!**

**-Adios:')**


End file.
